


JonDami Omegaverse

by rosetealatte



Series: JonDami Omegaverse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick, Alpha Jason, Alpha Jonathan, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Damian, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetealatte/pseuds/rosetealatte
Summary: Damian isn't a normal Omega, he didn't bow or obey. He didn't conform or follow, he's an omega with an attitude. Will someone accept him for that?AGED UP!Damian: 17Jonathan: 17Dick: 25Jamie: 26Jason: 24Tim: 22Bruce: 55Alfred: 63Valentine: 21
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: JonDami Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626307
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. One

Omega verse has three categories.

Alpha: they are responsible for dominating the omegas and impregnating them.

Omega: they bear children and watch over the pups. They also are supposed to be housewives *that's why Damian is different* Releases pheromones and goes into heat once a month.

Beta: cannot have children and does not release a large amount of pheromones.

Terms-

Heat: Basically having a period once a month but instead of blood the omegas get horny as crap.

Courting: the step before bonding, basically dating

Bonding: only Alphas have the power to bite either an omegas or betas neck. It marks them as theirs.

Mate: their significant others for a lifetime.

Pups: children.

Damian Wayne was an omega. Since his family was so famous and rich you'd think he'd have lines waiting to court this young omega, but the truth was...

He didn't.

You see, Damian was a special omega. He didn't just submit willingly under alphas, he fought back if an alpha tried sniffing him for his scents. He was a gorgeous boy, though with an aggressive attitude.

He sat in the living room one day with a frown on his face. The rest of his family had found their mates, besides Bruce. Bruce didn't care for such things.

"Damian! Why do you look so down?" Dick, his alpha brother, asked as he plopped down next to the ANGSTY teen.

The teen huffed and rolled his eyes, but a solemn look slowly reached his eyes. "Why do you think no alphas want me...? Not even betas." He asked quietly.

Dick frowned and wrapped an arm around Damian, pulling him to his chest. "Don't worry, Dami... You're just different is all." He murmured.

"I don't want to be different... I mean," he looked up at his older brother, "You have Jamie, Tim has Connor, Jason has Valentine... But me... I have no one."

Dick frowned and shook his head, "It wasn't all rainbows and sunshine for Jamie and I either." He said, "Jamie was too afraid to let me bond with him because he was scared I wouldn't be happy. After all, he's a beta and I'm an alpha." Dick smiled, "So it's okay if you're having troubles, at least you didn't get kicked in the balls when you confessed your love so suddenly."

Damian laughed softly, "Yeah... But you can't blame him... You came out of no where." He mocked.

Dick nodded, "True. True. But I still love him even if I won't ever have any pups, you'll find someone perfect for you." He said confidently.

Damian looked up and nodded, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. "Thanks Dick..." He stood up and walked outside.

Damian decided he wanted to get a latte. They sounded good with the chilly weather and all. He wandered down the sidewalks until he spotted the cafe.

He went inside and ordered a pumpkin spice latte. "Sure thing! It'll be done in a moment." The barista chirped.

Damian stood near the pick-up counter for a few moments until his order was ready. He grabbed his cup and went to turn around but crashed into a person.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!!" The voice apologized with a panicked tone.

Damian blinked and sighed heavily as his latte was dumped onto his black sweater. "Watch where you're going!" He hissed.

The other male looked down at him and smiled, "I'm sorry! You're right, what's your name? I'm Jon." He introduced as he basically shoved piles of napkins onto the stain of the sweater.

Damian blushed slightly at the hands touching him, "D-Damian, now you can stop, okay??" He growled.

Jon looked at him before nodding, he grinned. "I think this is fate! Do you have a mate? Because I would like to court you." He said with bright eyes.

Damian flushed a deep shade of red, "You... You, why?! I just met you! And you dumped my latte on my sweater!" He exclaimed.

Jon pouted, "Well if you're gonna be rude about it..." He trailed off teasingly. He smiled, "But seriously, you're interesting! Most omegas would cower before an alpha, but I like how you stand up for yourself! So how about it?" He asked again.

The smaller pursed his lips before rethinking about what Dick said. you'll find someone perfect for you.

He sighed softly before sticking out his hand, "Fine, I'm free at eight." He took Jon's hand and shook it before rushing out of the cafe with an embarrassed expression.

Jon stood there for a few moments before a huge toothy grin formed on his face. He's perfect!


	2. Two

Damian couldn't stop thinking about that black haired alpha. His face heated up at the thought and shook his head quickly.

"Whatever... He's weird..." He murmured as he walked out of his bedroom.

Damian was living with his older brother, Dick, and his mate Jamie. Dick was an alpha whilst Jamie was a beta. It was... An interesting relationship at first.

"Oh! Damian! Good morning." Dick greeted, serving pancakes onto the table.

Damian looked around and hummed, "Morning... Where's Jamie?" He asked, sitting down at his seat.

"Work. Tim wanted him to come in for an editing job." Dick replied, handing the syrup over to the youngster.

Damian nodded, gingerly pouring syrup on each flapjack before handing the syrup back. He cut off a piece before shoving it in his mouth.

"So... Anything interesting happen?" Dick questioned, putting his own fork in his mouth.

"Uh... Why do you want to know?" Damian replied wth question, his cheeks heating up a light shade of red.

"Something did happen! Tell me!" Dick had a huge grin on his face.

"Ugh! No! You're so annoying!" Damian hissed, scooping the breakfast in his mouth, his cheeks getting redder.

"Mm... Something definitely happened." Dick teased, "I'll get Jamie to get it out of you."

"Psh. Sure, just try it."

A few moments later.

Jamie was talking to Damian on the phone, "So, Dami, what happened?"

Damian tried to resist. He really did. But Jamie was just too cool to deny him of anything, "Okay so I walked into the cafe, like I normally do on Mondays, and this guys crashed into me making me lose my latte, so he helped me and then asked if he could court me. And I kinda said yes."

"Oh my goodness! That's so bloody brilliant! Didn't Dick tell you that you'd find someone??" Jamie mused over the phone.

"Shut up... It's embarrassing...!! You should have seen the guy! He was so... So... Weird...! But in a good way..." Damian flushed red, remembering his shiny blue eyes.

"That's so cute, I won't tease you for much longer, but I can't say the same for Dick." Jamie snickered, "Have a nice night, love."

"Thanks, you too." Damian hung up the phone and saw a smirking Dick, "Shut it." He stomped off towards is room.


	3. Three

**This takes place the day before the second chapter, a couple hours after he met Damian.**

Jonathan was ecstatic! He was finally courting someone who seemed decent. Most omegas that wanted to be with him only liked him for his looks, he wasn't about that life.

He walked into his house with a dopey smile on his face. "Jon? What's up with you?" Lois asked her son, curiosity beaming in her eyes.

"Mom! I have a date tonight!" Jon cheered happily.

"A date?! How nice! What's she like?" She questioned, a smile spreading across her face.

Jonathan paled, "Uhm... I... Th-They're a... A boy..." He answered slowly.

Lois frowned slightly before looking around. She leaned into Jon, "Honey, you know I trust you... And I trust that you think this is right... But don't tell your father for a while..." She said to him, her eyes slowly filling with sadness.

Jonathan's smile disappeared from his face completely, "Yes mom... I understand..." He murmured.

She tried to brighten things up, "Well... Who is it and what time is the date?" She asked, "Your father won't be home for a couple days."

"His name is Damian Wayne and it's tonight at eight!" He answered with a better mood.

Her smile became a bit bigger, "A Wayne? That's surprising. Damian at that, I heard he was a stubborn one." She inferred.

"Nah! He's pretty cute! And I mean personality wise!" Jonathan chirped.

Jon and his mother talked about Damian up until 7:30, when Jonathan would go pick up Damian from his home for their date.


	4. Four

**Takes place the same day as the last chapter.**

Damian looked at himself in the mirror. He would not tell Dick or Jamie what he was doing.

He bit his lip as he adjusted his black and green argyle sweater, grey khakis, and brown loafers. He was a fashion icon, broham.

The heir sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly before leaving his room. He waited in the living room for his date to show up, Jamie and Dick were out on their own date.

A few minutes passed and it was 7:45 pm. He bit his lip in anxiousness and the doorbell had rang. He stood up and walked to the wooden door.

He slowly opened it and his breath was taken away, by the looks of it so had Jon.

Jon's hair was slicked back in a neat way, wearing black formal pants and a white sports jacket.

He smiled bashfully and bit his lip, "You look... Beautiful..." He complimented.

Damian puffed out his cheeks, "Flattery will not get you anywhere, Kent." He said, though it was obvious that he liked it with how red his cheeks were.

"Haha, of course!" Jon smiled and held out his hand that had a rose in it, "For you~"

The omega blushed a deep shade of rose before gently taking the flower, "This... This will get you somewhere..." He informed shyly.

Jon grinned, "Good..." He took Damian's hand in his, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, where to?" Damian questioned, averting his eyes.

"Hm. Does a dinner sound okay?" Jon inquired, showing his toothy smile.

Damian nodded, "That sounds acceptable..."

Fifteen minutes into the date and Damian could already tell he liked Jon.

They were sitting at a nice diner, Jon across from Damian with that stupid smile on his face. And Damian with his stubborn scowl that desperately wanted to smile.

"So then I said to Kathy, where did the balloons go?!" Jon cracked up laughing at his childhood memory.

Damian cracked a small smile, "Heh... I guess that was sort of humorous." He murmured, spooning his fudge sundae in his mouth.

They didn't get dinner, they got dessert instead. "Yep, so any fun stories from you?" Jon questioned.

"Uhm, my brother proposed to my brother-in-law before they got married and he was kicked in the balls for scaring him. Jamie had just gotten out of the shower when Dick snuck into his apartment to propose. He waited outside the bathroom and when Jamie opened the door he didn't expect to see another person and instinctively kicked him in the balls." Jamie told him.

"Oh... That's funny too." Jon smiled awkwardly before chuckling and leaning on the table.

Damian blushed, "Well... I'm not really a fun person, so I don't have that many stories to share..." He informed.

"That's okay! You're sweet and cute!!" Jon assured, slapping his hands against Damian's.

Damian's face turned max level of hotness and he squeaked, "Wh-What are you doing??" He stammered.

"Being charming. Is it working?" Jonathan joked.

"Hardly." But Damian had a smile on his face. "Hardly working at all..."


	5. Five

**Present Day**

"Let me cry in peace."

"I can't let you do that!"

"LET ME SOB GODDAMIT!"

Damian rolled his eyes and sat up, "This is why you shouldn't eat someone else's frootloops." He said to Dick snootily.

Dick whined as he tried hugging Jamie, "I said I'd buy you another boooxxx!" He whined.

Jamie huffed and rolled his eyes and looked away from him. Damian smirked, "Poor Dick~ Mad that his wifey won't talk to him.~"

"Look at that, Mr. Mate is talking smack." Dick sasses with his own smirk to match.

Damian turned red, "Shut the hell up. Grayson!" He screamed with a hella red flush.

Jamie busted up laughing, "He got you there!" He taunted, snuggling up to Damian.

The omega whined and reluctantly cuddled back, "You jerks..." He grumbled.

"Haha! So how was the date?" Dick asked, flopping beside them on the couch.

"I-It... It went well..." Damian replied softly, hiding his face.

Jamie and Dick teased Damian for the rest of the night.  
  


Jonathan was in his room, smiling brightly as he texted Damian on his cell phone: _I had an awesome time! I hope you did too!_

_Dami: I did... It was my first date, so I appreciated it..._

_Jon: that's good! Do you... Want to meet up tomorrow?_

_Dami: sure. But I can't tell Jamie because he'll have a field day. Also I'm high maintenance._

_Jon: I figured from the date, but I would love to spoil you!_

_Dami: good.... I'll see you then..._

_Jon: by Dami!!!!_

Jon smiled dopily and snuggled his pillow, imagining it was Damian. "He's so cute!!!!" He cheered.


	6. Six

Time had passed and during that time Damian and Jonathan had grown closer than ever.

Though, Clark Kent, the father of Jon, had yet to know that Damian was Jon's omega.

"So Jon, when are you going to bring around your mate?" Clark asked, taking a bite of his chicken parmesan.

Jon coughed and choked on then food in his mouth before biting his lip, "Uhm... W-Well... Th-They're shy..." He lied, though not completely because Damian got nervous about the terms omega and mates.

Clark looked to Lois, she was calmly eating her meal. "What do you think of that, Lois?" He asked.

Lois looked up and swallowed the cheesy bite, "Well, I met... Her... She seemed nice enough."

The father frowned in contempt and continued eating. He wanted to meet the young omega that had claimed Jon's heart.

Jon sighed softly, losing his appetite. "Uhm, I'm going to go to bed. I'm feeling under the weather." He said, clearing his place.

"Oh all right, goodnight!" Lois waved him off with a small smile.

Clark just stared at him and nodded for him to be dismissed.

Jon ran to his room and whipped out his phone, dialing Damian's number.

Damian was in the bath when his phone rang, he leaned over to reach the toilet where his phone sat and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Damian greeted, leaning further into the tub.

Jon's cheeks flushed as he heard the water running in the background, "Dami? Are you taking a bath?" He questioned.

Damian turned bright red, realizing Jon could hear the water, "Oh... Uhm... Yes..." He answered quickly.

"Cool... Can I come over?" Jon asked. He turned bright her shade of red, "N-Not in that way!! I meant I called you for that reason not because you're in the bath!"

Damian blinked before chuckling, "You really are a dork. I'm actually heading to my father's tonight. Would you accompany me there?" He questioned in reply.

"Mhm... Sounds good, I'll come get you then." Jon smiled softly.

"All right," Damian paused, "Are you okay?" He sounded a tad bit worried.

"Huh? Yeah... Just some things happened with my dad, but I'm cool." Jonathan replied hastily.

Damian huffed softly before relaxing with a smile, "Okay..." He bit his lip, "I... Love you..." He told him before his face flushed with redness, "G-Get here quickly!" He hung up the phone before putting his head under the water and blew bubbles in excitement.

**This story is longer than I thought XDD**

**Comments appreciated!**


	7. Seven

Jon expertly snuck out of his bedroom through the window. He grinned at the thoughts of Damian. NOT WHILE HE WAS BATHING MIND YOU. I mean, okay, maybe a little bit of that. Shut up.

His heart pounded in his ears as he remembered Damian's words. _I love you._

A smile spread across his face as he adjusted his tie. He dressed up fancy to meet Damian's father.

Damian, meanwhile, was getting dressed himself. He sighed heavily as he dried his hair off with his towel.

He smiled softly at his reflection in the mirror. It felt so strange. So foreign. Seeing a smile on his face. He liked it...

Jamie knocked on the door and peeked his head in, "Hello, love. Do you need help picking out an outfit?" He asked. He saw the younger's face holding a smile, "Whoa, what happened?"

Damian tried wiping the smile from his face but it just got bigger at the thought of Jon's face. He hid his face in his hands, "I told Jon I loved him..."

Jamie squealed and ran forward, "Marvelous!!!" He hugged Damian, "Did he say it back??"

"H-He's said it before..! But I..." He blushed, "But I turned off the phone before he could reply."

The Brit smiled softly and poked the other's reddened cheeks. "How cute. You get really shy, Hun." He mused and spun him around with one arm. "Let's get you changed~"

Damian turned red and felt Jamie tug him to the closet. "Jamie don't overdue it!!" He yelped.

The British boy snickered before throwing articles of clothing at him, "You gotta be dressed up!! It's a dinner party, PLUS Jon is going with you."

The omega flushed red, "Yeah... But... He doesn't realize that he's accompanying me to the dinner party... He just thinks he's taking me to my father's for a simple dinner."

"Ohhh. He doesn't know?" Jamie hummed softly before giggling, "Surprise, but who cares?!" He left the room with a wink.

Damian sighed heavily, "Damn him. Being so perfect and wonderful." He grumbled and looked through the clothes.

He slid on black formal pants, a red turtleneck, and his black loafers. He was about to reach for his gel but spotted a note left in its place. It read:

You look so cute without gel!

Make like Bob Marley and let your hair down!

-Jamie

Damian rolled his eyes. "He could try an be a normal person, but no." He mumbled as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Dick was getting dressed himself. He was decked out in a black tuxedo with a blue tie with silver stripes. Jamie was leaning close to him as he gently held the tie with his fingers, slowly tying it.

Their breathing was slow and steady as they basked in the comfort of their proximity. "Hm... Thank you..." Dick murmured.

Jamie hummed softly, "Of course..." He whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Aw, you gotta give me more than that." Dick whined, cupping Jamie's neck and kissing him gently on the lips.

Their moment was cut off short, as there was a knock on the door. Dick cursed before pulling away from Jamie. Jamie laughed softly before poking Dick's nose and walked to the door.

He opened it and smiled brightly, "You must be Jon!" He exclaimed.

Jon jumped at the sudden loud noise, "Uh- Yeah..! Yeah I am." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jamie! Damian's brother-in-law." Jamie introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie. Damian talks a lot about you and Dick." Jon said with a small smile.

Jamie let him in and Dick held his hand out, "Sup! I'm Dick, it's nice to meet you." He greeted, shaking Jon's hand.

Jon grinned and looked at the two other men, "So, you two are coming along too?" He asked.

"Well yes, since it is my father-in-law and Dick's father as well." Jamie said, leaning against Dick.

Dick wrapped his arm around the be it's waist before turning towards the stairs, "Damian! Jon is here!" He called.

Damian stared at his reflection and took deep breaths. "All right... I'm ready."


	8. Eight

**Lmao I'm like "this is gonna only be five chapters long", and here we are on chapter eight! Comments appreciated since I work hard on these lol**

Damian made his way down the stairs and subconsciously straightened his cuffs on his sleeves. He spotted Jon and bit back a smile.

Smiling in front of Jamie was one thing, smiling in front of Dick was another.

Jonathan grinned seeing Damian, "Dami! I- you look super cute!" He complimented.

The omega scoffed and crossed his arms, "No I don't." His eyes trailed across Jonathan's outfit, "You look... Good, Kent." He said quickly.

Dick watched the two interact before smirking and slinging an arm over Damian's shoulder, "Well! Let's get going, shall we?"

The three nodded and they left the house, hand in hand with their respective partners.

At the Wayne manor, Bruce was setting up the tables and greeting guests along with Alfred. "What should I do, Alfred?" He asked.

Alfred turned to him and rose a brow, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, sir."

"I mean, Damian, he's bringing someone to this dinner." Bruce sighed, "An alpha who's courting him."

"Ah, yes." Alfred smiled, "I think it is a good thing. Damian doesn't deserve being alone forever."

Bruce smiled slightly, "Yes, but it's Damian, for all we know his alpha could be a murderer." He said a little wary.

"Hahaha! I wouldn't doubt it!" Jason's laugh echoed as he walked into the room.

"Oh! Master Jason," Alfred smiled to the smaller male beside him, "Master Valentine."

Valentine awkwardly smiled back, "Just Valentine is fine." He told him nervously.

"Why so nervous?" Bruce asked, setting a plate down on the table.

Valentine's face went red and he looked at his feet, "Uhm... Well...."

Jason grabbed, gently, Valentine's wrist and held up his hand. On it was a silver band with a ruby. "Heh, guess who's getting married."

Alfred clapped his hands in a dignified manner, "Congratulations you two!" He said with a merry tone of voice.

Bruce nodded, "I'm glad to see you as part of the family, Valentine." He told the ginger.

Valentine smiled happily and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He didn't have any family and was raised in an orphanage, so he related to a lot to the Wayne sons, besides Damian as he was birth born.

"Thank you..." Valentine whispered with sincerity in his tone.

The group was startled by the loud bell. Alfred laughed heartily, "It's the guests, I'll see you all soon as I introduce them." He walked off towards the door.

Bruce followed him and when Alfred opened the door, he grinned. "Hello old friend,

Clark."


	9. Nine

Bruce grinned at everyone sitting at the long elegant table. They were all in beautiful gowns or exquisite tuxedos.

"Welcome everyone to my annual dinner where we talk and discuss about whatever you wish to." Bruce started, "This tradition was first started by my father, but when he died he left Wayne Enterprises into my hands." He raised his cup, "A toast to my father and mother."

"Amen!" The group cheered as the drinks clinked against each other.

Clark looked at Bruce and smiled, "Where's your two boys, other than Tim and Jason?"

Jason snorted, "Dick is probably feeling Jami- Guh!" He wheezed and looked over to see Valentine elbowing him in the side with a warning expression.

Alfred sighed, "My my your behavior is troublesome." He sneered before turning to Clark, "Masters Richard and Damian are going to be here shortly. They live in the city now and Damian is bringing along his alpha."

Clark nodded, "Yes. That seems reasonable." He said, a sullen look growing on his face.

Bruce spotted it immediately, "What's wrong?" He questioned, his tone careful.

"My son found an omega whom he's courting," Clark rubbed his temple, "But he won't tell me anything about her."

"Are you sure it's a her-" Jason was cut off by yet another jab to the ribs. "Ow! Okay!"

Clark ignored him and Bruce nodded to Jason as yet another warning. The rest of the guests were happily talking amongst themselves or listening in on the conversation.

The doorbell rung loudly throughout the house. Alfred smiled and stood up, "I bet it's them. I'll show them in, sir." He left the room and strolled his way to the large doors.

He opened them and was immediately hugged, "Alfred!!!" Two people cheered.

The older man laughed and pushed them off, gently, and smiled. "Hello, Damian and Jamie."

Damian had a small smile and Jamie was grinning with Dick leaning over to hug Alfred.

Alfred chuckled before blinking, "Ah, and who are you?" He asked politely.

Damian grabbed his hand, "My alpha..." He said, a bit possessive.

"Why is everyone besides your father a homosexual?" Alfred said in wonder before grinning, "Welcome to the Wayne manor. Come inside."

Dick snorted and whispered into Jamie's ear, "He plans to."

Jamie snickered as Damian's face turned red. He had heard them and had excellent hearing.

They walked inside and many faces looked up, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Master Richard and Master Jamie." He introduced.

The two walked in and Jamie did a perfect bow whilst Dick awkwardly waved before sitting down.

In came Damian and Jon. "And Master Damian and his newfound alpha,"

Clark looked up in shock and a slight bit angry, "Jonathan?!"

Jon blinked and his face paled considerably, "D-Dad?"

Damian whipped his head between them and his mouth gaped open, "Your father??"

Jon bit his lip and nodded as Clark held a stony expression, usually worn by Bruce.

Alfred cleared his throat, "Master Damian and his alpha Jonathan Kent."


	10. Ten

All through the dinner Clark was glaring at his son and Damian. Jon was trying to keep up a good face for his lover and his lover's family, but his father was weighing down on him.

Damian gently held Jonathan's hand under the table, he decided being rude to his alpha wasn't going to do anyone any good.

Bruce cleared his throat to break the awkward tension, "So, Jon, you and Damian are courting?" He asked, shooting a glance to Clark.

Jon looked up in surprise before smiling slightly, "Uhm, yeah..." He replied.

Damian sipped on his sparkling cider and looked to his father, "He spilled my latte all over my favorite sweater when I first met him."

Bruce cracked a smile before leaning on the table, "Is that so? Jon," he looked at the black haired boy, "Do you love my son?"

Immediately Jon replied with, "Of course I do." No hesitation.

"Then I don't see the problem with you courting him." Bruce told him sincerely.

Clark watched as Jonathan's face sparked with happiness and Damian looked equally, though it wasn't obvious unless you knew him.

The reporter sighed heavily and stood up, "Thank you Bruce for inviting me, but I must be going." He headed to the door before looking at Jon, "I don't care what time you come home." He said before exiting.

Jon gnawed on his bottom him, his heart thumping with anxiety. It wasn't fair that his father was treating him like this. Like he was an embarrassment for loving another boy. He didn't seem to care when it came to Bruce's kids, so why just him?

Damian flared red in anger as he stared at where Clark had sat before turning to Jon, "It's okay..." He assured, kissing him on the cheek.

Jon snapped out of his little daze and turned red before smiling, "You just kissed me!" He exclaimed.

"O-On the cheek! Don't get so excited you weirdo!" Damian hissed, his voice shrill.

Everyone smiled at the endearing sight before calmly finishing their meals.

It was late by time everyone left the manor. Jamie and Dick had already taken to sleep and Jason had retired as well with Valentine.

Damian looked to Jon and yawned, "Are you staying the night?" He questioned sleepily.

Jon blushed. It would be the first night he spent with Damian. He was about to reply when Bruce put a hand on his shoulder, "He'll be up, I just want to have a word with him."

Damian nodded and trudged up the stairs. The evidence of him being tired being in the sounds of his footsteps.

Jon turned to Bruce, "Wh-What is it, sir?"

Bruce smiled, "I know Clark seemed pretty upset," he began, "But he'll come around. He loves you as much as I love my kids." He reassured him.

The boy looked away, "I don't know, my father is pretty conservative and likes things traditional where he grew up."

Bruce sighed, "Jon... He will learn to understand that traditions will change, if he don't then he won't have a son. Just remember that." He said before walking up the stairs himself.

Jon thought about Bruce's words and was left to think about heavy things on his mind. But one thing stood out the most, he would love Damian no matter what.


	11. Eleven

Damian was in his old room, well, his room when he stayed with his father. They never talked much about why Damian left, mostly because he saw Dick as more of a father figure than anything.

Dick wasn't too busy for him and always took special care of him. He was sensitive about his feelings when a lot of people weren't. Damian loved that about his brother and wouldn't trade him for anything.

As the omega was getting dressed in his pajamas, Jon walked in. His face turned red and he spun around, "S-Sorry Dami." He apologized.

Damian rolled his eyes, "It's all right you plebeian." He taunted before buttoning up his silky nightshirt.

Jon slowly faced Damian as he heard him toss his clothes in the hamper, "Why do you live with your brother instead of your dad?" He asked, pulling Damian into his lap.

The other struggled but relented seeing the earnest look on his alpha's face. He sighed, "My father and I do not see eye to eye... He didn't even know about me in the first place."

Jon rose a brow, "How could he have not known?"

Damian smiled sadly, "My father mated with a woman named Talia, my mother, when she was in heat. My father left as they agreed it would be a one night stand." He sighed, "Turns out my mother was pregnant with me and I was born. She took me to my father's house and told him to take care of me as she was a diplomat and could not deal with a child at the moment."

"Oh... Harsh."

"No. I would've done the same in her shoes." Damian looked to Jon, "Being an omega is much harder than being an alpha or a beta. You don't have to worry about being forced into a bond or anything like that."

Jon guiltily buried his face in Damian's neck, causing the other to shiver, "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, you didn't create the world to be like this." Damian leaned back, "My father already had other children he was looking after and barely spent time with me at all... Except Grayson. He was more of a father to me than anyone else. He cared for me when no one else did. He kissed my bruises and cuts, held me when I was down, never thought me weak when I shed my tears. He's the reason why I am who I am. I owe him a lot and I fear I won't ever truly be able to repay him for what he's done."

Jon smiled, "I'm sure he knows, and I'm sure he loves you just as much." He told him, kissing his temple.

Damian blushed, "I guess so..." He yawned, "Let's get to bed..."

"Mm, yeah."


	12. Twelve

Morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and...

Damian was yelling.

"It's unfair how your father treats you! Stupid Kent!" He kicked over a vase that was meant for breaking. Alfred made sure to buy copies so when the kids or Bruce went on a rampage they had stuff to smash.

"D-Dami! You don't need to worry." Jonathan assured, though albeit a bit warily.

Damian turned around, "No! It isn't fair! He said such a harsh thing! I can't believe it." He snarled.

Jon gave a soft sigh, gently pulling Damian to his chest, "I'm... I can't say I'm fine, because I'm not, but I will say I will be okay..." he murmured.

"W-Well... if you're sure..."

"I am."

They met with a gentle kiss.

•  
A picture of Damian was in ???'s hands. "Hn... a promising omega..."

He leaned close and licked the photograph, "A very promising omega, indeed."  
•

"Oi oi OIIII! Get up!" Jamie screamed from down the hall.

Damian groaned and snuggled Jon's side, "It's too early for this shit..." he grumbled.

"Oof, you swore."

"Did you just say 'oof'?"

"Maybe I did."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

Jon laughed and pulled Damian closer to him, "Hehe... you're too cute."

Damian rolled his eyes, "As if, idiot." But he was smiling.

The two were happily cuddling until Alfred knocked on the door a couple seconds later, "Excuse me young masters, but Master Damian your father requests to see you."

"Ah, right, I get it." Damian groaned and sat up, stretching his back. He looked over at Jon before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, rushing out of the room.

Jon just stared stupidly at the door with an equally stupid smile.

Down the stairs Damian Wayne had went. He stood in front of his father, noticing a man looking a few years older than the heir next to him.

"Hello Father, and...?" Damian greeted, trailing off for the man.

The man looked charming enough, blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled and gave a short bow, "Greetings, I am Lord Vincent. **(I'm so god damn original)** I was at the banquet yesterday and wanted to personally introduce myself."

Damian nodded before noticing the man's scent. An alpha. "I see, it's nice to meet you." He didn't mean it, but he had to keep up appearances.

Lord Vincent clapped his hands together in a fluid motion, "Now that that is out of the way, I would like for you to accompany me at dinner."

"Say what?" Damian blanked and looked to his father for help.

Bruce wasn't against Damian and Jon's relationship, he just had to keep face. Especially if one of the people wanting to be a suitor for Damian was an aristocrat like themselves.

The omega swallowed the lump in his throat. _It's for the face of the Wayne's... just put up with it for one dinner..._ "One dinner... should be pleasant."

"Wonderful! I'll pick you up around eight!" Lord Vincent winked, "See you then!"


	13. Thirteen

Seven came faster than the flash on viagra.

Damian had to console Jonathan for nearly two hours, basically Jon complaining that Damian didn't love him.

Of course Jonathan was just teasing, and Dami did not appreciate that when he finally realized.

Anyways, Damian got dressed in fancy black slacks, a white button up, and a red sweater vest over stop.

Lord Vincent waited for him outside of the manor next to his sleek Porsche. "You are looking magnificent, Damian!" He compliment.

"I know." Damian said dryly, before instantly freezing and stammering, "That's not what I meant to say."

The blonde laughed, "It's quite okay! I like a little spice." He winked as he opened the car door.

Damian got inside and looked back at the manor with uneasy eyes. He hated being alone with alphas without anyone else near.

"So, where are we going?" He questioned.

"A nice little restaurant around the corner, can't miss is," Vincent looked at him with coy eyes, "five star."

Damian internally went _Oof_ smiling slightly because that was what his dumb boyfriend would do.

Lord Vincent took this smile for his own and internally cheered. You gotta feel a bit bad for the guy.

They soon arrived at the extravagant building, Lord Vincent leading Damian to their table by his arm linked in his.

Sitting down, Damian picked up the menu, as did Lord Vincent. "So... What would you like to eat?" He asked.

 _"_ Nothing with meat or dairy." Damian told him, his eyes trailing over the vegetable soup section.

"Oh? Are you vegan?" Lord Vincent asked with complete interest.

"Vegetarian actually." Damian replied, a little please that the other man wasn't being a bigot.

Lord Vincent grinned and they ordered their food.

On their way home, Lord Vincent looked over at Damian, "I was wondering... would you like to become my mate?"

Damian tensed up before relaxing at the thoughts of his alpha. He grew a warm smile, "I cannot do that, I'm sorry."

Lord Vincent watched the content expression on Damian's face and it all clicked, "I see, you already have an alpha you love." He commented with a smile.

Damian snorted, "He's lucky that I do." He rolled his eyes before looking at Lord Vincent, "You were at the banquet, how did you not know?"

"I was busy being spoken to by a bunch of omega women, haha." Lord Vincent sighed happily, "In fact... I met a girl at the banquet anyways."

"Really? I thought you were all about me?" Damian taunted with a snicker.

"Haha! Not really, my father wanted us to be wed and bonded so he could have part of the Wayne fortune."

"Ugh, I hate people like that."

"Agreed."

They smiled at each other before shaking each other's hands and leaving their separate ways.


	14. Fourteen

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry, dad, but-"

"No buts! You need that omega!"

Lord Vincent sighed and averted his eyes. He bit his lip, "As you wish..."

•

Damian trailed down the gardens, looking for Jonathan. He invited him out for a garden date. Obviously Damian said yes.

But he couldn't find Jonathan. He looked around with annoyance, "Jon! Where are you?!" He shouted.

He heard a noise and immediately walked towards it. Once there he spotted Jonathan with his arms bound behind his back and a bandana gagging him. "MMMF!"

"Jon-!"

Damian's eyes widened before black dots spotted his vision. He whined and slowly fell to his knees, the last thing he saw was Jon screaming behind the gag.

•

_It's dark.... where am I..? Where's... Jon...?_

"Huh..??"

He tugged, noticing his arms were tied behind himself.

A cruel snicker was heard, "Well well, it seems you're awake."

Damian's eyes weren't blinded, it was just dark in the room. Only a light on the wall, which was a barely lit gas light.

"Who are you?!" Damian's voice was low, and angry. "Where is Jon?"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid..." the lights flicked on, revealing Lord Vincent, "He's in quite a pickle."

Damian's voice was lost in his throat. He stared up at the man with wide green eyes and his body stiff.

He heard a grunt and looked over, gasping, "Jo-" the restraints did their job, holding him back.

Jon painfully winced, looking over at his frantic omega. "Dami! What are- where are-" he spotted Lord Vincent with a growl.

"Now that's not a nice way to greet someone." Lord Vincent had a smirk on his face, but he held sadness in his eyes.

"What do you plan on doing?" Jonathan asked lowly.

"Oh, we're going to play a game. With you as a bargain." Lord Vincent said slowly.

Damian's eyes widened as a guard whom was standing in the corner, walked over and unbound the smaller's wrists.

"Now what?" Damian snapped, his feet still bound.

"Now. You need to decide something." Lord Vincent snapped his fingers as the guard that previously had the bounds, Now had a gun pointed to Jon's head.

Damian's eyes widened and he went to call out to him, but a heavy tube smacked his leg. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"This is..."

Jonathan felt fury fuel in his blood and bones, "You bastard!" He cursed.

Lord Vincent stood up, Jonathan noted that the blonde's hands were shaking a bit. "Shut up." He hissed.

He stomped over to Damian, "Now then.... you have the choice. Let Jonathan Kent be shot, or," his eyes narrowed, "Inject yourself with the heat inducer."

Damian's heart was pounding and his eyes widened in fear. If he injected himself with the drug... he could end up pregnant or bit... but... if he didn't... Jonathan would be dead.

He chose the lesser of two evils.

He stabbed the needle hard into his thigh.

"DAMIAN!"


	15. Fifteen

Warmth. That was all Damian could tell at that moment. The young omega started to sweat, his pheromones filling the air with a heavy atmosphere.

Lord Vincent quickly pulled out a handkerchief and held it over his nose, glancing at Jonathan.

Jonathan was trying to stay sane, but how could he? His lover was in heat a few steps away.

A whimper. Damian couldn't stop shaking, his natural lubricant wetting his thighs and legs.

He felt embarrassed, but at least Jonathan was safe.

Lord Vincent looked to his phone that buzzed in his pocket. He clicked his tongue, his eyes full of guilt as he released the helpless omega from his binds.

He whispered to Jonathan, "I'm sorry..."

The two disappeared into a connected room.

"NO! DAMI! DAMIAN!!!"

•

Jonathan thrashed around, the guards left the room, thinking he was of no threat.

"Dami... Damian... I'll get to you... I promise..." He winced in pain, being near an omega in heat can take its toll on your body.

Footsteps sounded from the room. Jonathan looked up and saw the door creak open, out walked Lord Vincent, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Proof at what had taken place.

The blonde covered his face with his hands, "I'm so sorry... god... I'm sorry..." he choked out.

Jonathan was angry, Sure, but he somehow knew that Lord Vincent had no want in what took place.

Which infuriated the alpha more.

Lord Vincent took a shaky breath. He turned to Jonathan to speak, but there was a loud slam of a door, and grunts from servants and guards outside.

The two alphas' eyes widened and they waiting anxiously as the room they were in, door's slammed open.

There stood Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, and Dick Grayson. They all looked pissed off.

Dick took one look at Lord Vincent and smelled Damian all over him. He narrowed his eyes and went to punch him.

"WAIT! DONT HURT HIM!" Jonathan shouted.

Clark sighed softly as he released his son, "What happened?"

"Lord Vincent... he... didn't want to do anything to Dami..." Jonathan stammered. His eyes filled with tears, "He was forced just as Damian was..."

Dick's fist relaxed a bit... until he looked into the open door that was behind Lord Vincent.

Damian laid unconscious on the bed. Bruised, bitten, and marked all over his body.

Luckily, he wasn't bonded.

"WHAT THE FUCK- HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU ASS-"

Bruce held him back, "Dick! That's enough!"

"No! No it's NOT!" Dick thrashed in the bigger man's grasp.

Jonathan's eyes widened by the reaction. He was on the far side so he didn't see what Damian looked like.

He stood up with the help of his father and shakily took steps. His eyes widened as more tears fell from them. "Da...Dami..." he ran forward and pulled the boy into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

Damian's body shifted in Jon's arms. His eyes slowly fluttered open. And then the realization hit. First it was just the watering of the eyes, but then he started to cry. He cried and cried and cried. Staining Jon's shirt with his broken tears and heartbreaking sobs.

Everyone watched with anger, sadness, and/or guilt.

Lord Vincent looked away, "I didn't... I didn't want to... I swear... I..."

Bruce placed a hand on the alpha's shoulder, "I know. Your father is a sick and greedy man. He doesn't deserve to have you as a son."

Those words hit another person as well. Clark Kent. He shouldn't have been biased towards Jon. Yeah he grew up in an area without omegas or homosexuality, but who was he to judge? He wasn't Superman. He couldn't decide what was right and what was wrong. He could only watch with great sadness as his son and lover held each other in their arms, crying.


	16. Sixteen

The Wayne manor was silent, and still. Damian hadn't left his room in over a week. He had a vacant look in his eyes, his body was sore.

Jonathan felt helpless, like there wasn't anything he could do to help his loved one.

"Dami..?" He started softly, rubbing a hand over the smaller's shoulder.

Damian didn't speak, but he moved his body a bit to let Jon know he was listening.

"I'm so sorry.." Jon's voice broke as his body shook, "I didn't... I didn't mean for you to get hurt... I love you too much to let you get hurt... and yet..."

The omega's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, wincing at the soreness of his body. "Jon! Don't say something stupid like that...!" He hissed. He hung his head in shame, "I wanted to protect you... I... I was saving myself for you... because you're special to me... but I..." his lip quivered, "I failed you as an omega."

Jon pulled Damian into a hug, pressing their chests close together to feel each other's heartbeat, "No... you didn't fail.. I did... I'm your Alpha. I'm the one who is supposed to protect the family..." they were both crying.

"J-Jon... I'm scared... what if I'm-"

"Then I'll still love you."

Jon stared into Dami's eyes, kissing him softly and sweetly. Damian melted into the kiss, wrapping his tanned arms around the pale boy's neck.

They pulled apart and Damian slept in Jon's embrace.

Dick breathed heavily as he tapped his foot angrily on the ground. Jamie gave a weary sigh before walking in front of him.

"Damian is okay, love." He places a cup of tea in front of Dick, "He'll get better.."

"He was drugged and raped."

Jamie frowned and sat next to him, "Did Bruce tell you what we're doing yet?" He asked quietly.

Dick glanced at his beta before nodding reluctantly. "The court says there's nothing we can do. Damian technically consented by injecting himself with the drug."

"That's bullshit-"

Dick scoffed, "That's today's world. They find loopholes in any places so Alphas aren't made out to be the bad guys." He narrowed his eyes, "Even though we're one of the most dangerous kind of people."

Jamie slacked his jaw and slumped his shoulders, "I don't know much about politics between omegas and alphas, but..." he sighed, "Damian is strong... and you're kind. You both break the norms for your conditions... that's what makes you special..."

Dick smiled slightly at that and pulled Jamie to his side, "Yeah... but we can't tell the court that. They would just laugh at us. The most they would do would either be, making Lord Douche pay child support, or marry him if Damian ends up pregnant..."

"And if they don't marry... it could leave a bad mark on both industries." Jamie finished glumly.

"Let's just hope to god that Damian isn't..."


	17. Seventeen

Slowly, Damian started to recover. He wouldn't smile as much as before, even less than before he met Jonathan.

He laid in bed most of the time, only getting up to shower, use the bathroom, and eat.

It hurt Jon to see him like this, but he knew it was Damian's way to recover.

Which led us to now. A couple weeks later Dick finally got a doctor to see the young omega. Damian was not excited and neither was Jon, what if their worst fears came true?

Jon didn't think Damian could handle it. Especially that.

So, they got into Dick's Prius and sat in silence for fifteen minutes, Jon's hand holding Damian's tightly.

The big brick building with happy little letters that read "Alpha-Omega-Beta Family Hospital" appeared in front of them, causing Damian to tense incredibly.

Jon rubbed his arm and whispered sweet nothings into the boy's ear. They got out and walked inside and up to the counter.

"Appointment for Damian Grayson." Dick told the secretary. For public appointments they always used Dick's last name as he was the official guardian (and also it made Damian happy).

She typed something on the computer and frowned at the reason before letting out a soft sigh. "Doctor Fritz will see you now in room 210." She pointed to the longer hallways destined for Omegas.

Dick placed a hand on Damian's shoulder and gently lead him down the hall. They walked into the room and Damian sat on the bed with scared eyes, Jon felt his heart hurt at the sight.

Doctor Fritz walked in a few minutes later, "So you must be Damian! I'll need you to take this cup and go to the bathroom, then I'll send it to my nurses for testing. In the meantime I'd like to talk to your guardian and mate about plans." He informed, handing Damian a plastic cup.

Damian cringed before reluctantly going to the adjoined bathroom, locking the door.

Dick faced the doctor, "So, What is it?"

"If he is indeed with child I need to know where he would be staying and if his mate would be in the picture." Doctor Fritz explained.

Dick nodded, "He will stay with me, and Jon will obviously be in the picture." He looked over to the alpha, "I hope."

Jonathan jumped before nodding quickly, "Yes! Of course!" He gasped out. He was so nervous.

Doctor Fritz nodded and smiled, "That's good. Thank you." He grinned seeing Damian walk out with the cup.

Damian had a very annoyed expression and crossed his arms as Fritz left the room. "I don't like this place."

Dick smiled, "It's only to make sure you're okay." He assured, rubbing his arm.

The omega nodded and hugged Dick tightly. His big brother was very assuring. Not that Jon wasn't, but Jon was still only a teen himself. He couldn't be sure.

After their hug Jon held Damian's hand on a gentle grip, talking to him to keep him calm.

Minutes later the doctor walked back in with the results, "Okay! So good news! You're not pregnant!"

Everyone in the room sighed heavily in relief, Damian tearing up as he did so.

"Bad news is that you're extremely dehydrated and not having enough nutrients."

"That's my fault... I was too depressed to move." Damian admitted.

Doctor Fritz nodded knowingly, "That's okay. I prescribed some vitamins to help you out and you need to take two a day. One in the morning and one at night. Also, be sure to have at least three cups of water and eat meals with a lot of beef or chicken. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good! You're good to go, just be sure to call if you need a refill."

They signed out at the front counter before getting in the car. Jon was rambling on about how relieved he was for Damian and how he promised he would take care of him.

Before Damian grabbed his collar and yanked him down, cutting him off with a sweet kiss.

After a few moments Damian pulled away and gave him a small smile, "I know."


	18. Eighteen

It was then Damian realized something. He couldn't follow the doctor's orders!

He was a vegetarian for heaven's sake!

"Damian, it's okay, I'll just give you vitamins that replace what is in meat." Dick assured, putting another dish away.

"Yeah but he trusted me to eat meat and now I'm breaking my promise." Damian groaned, "I despise breaking promises."

"It's a promise with a doctor that didn't know you were a vegan, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine." Dick mused with a laugh.

Damian pouted and sat at the table. "... so...." he trailed off, trying to get Dick to start a conversation.

"Is Jon still asleep?" Dick asked softly, the dishes clanking every so often.

"Yeah... he was... so worried. All that anxiety pent up." Damian murmured slowly.

"Haha, they should call him Jon Pent then." Dick joked.

Damian shot him an _Are You joking me?_ Kind of look. "Wow. Not a good time."

"It was a perfect time. There are no bad time for puns." Dick assured with mighty confidence.

Damian smiled slightly at his dumb older brother before leaning into his hands and staring out into the dawn sun rise.

"Do you think I'll ever be okay again?"

The omega felt pressure on his arm and he looked up to see Dick gently caressing his arm, "Damian, you'll be great."

That warmed Damian from the heart and he bit his cheek, nodding.

The two spent the rest of the morning in comfortable silence.

**That's it ladies and gentleman! The book is now complete!**


End file.
